


Lierre, Ma Belle

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Season/Series 02, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a E1/E2 world, Ivy keeps her memories close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lierre, Ma Belle

Of all memories she posses, this is her favorite: dancing around the programmer's office at 3 am, finishing up for the Valentines Day rush; they have different tastes in music with a narrow overlap, but Topher sings in a lovely tenor and at the end of the night, he gives her a tight hug and calls her _Lierre, ma belle_. This is the memory she holds close to her, turning over and over until the label has worn off, a 32 gig moment from a women years gone. She is not the same Ivy, flush with love, any more then Topher is the same man with an unbroken song on his lips. 


End file.
